Outcast
by insanelytwisted
Summary: Naruto a Fallen Angel is rejected by a village he saved. He knows nothing of his Angelic and Demonic abilities. Well not until he meets the Devil himself his older brother. From there Naruto searches for a place he truly belongs to pure for hell and to tainted for heaven not even earth accepts him. How will he survive? Crossover with Black butler
1. Fallen Angel: Broken Dreams

OUTCAST

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

-Green Day Broken Dreams

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO GIVE HIM TO THE HUMANS!" an angel screamed at the sky he wore all white, white suit, white gloves and even his hair was the color of the purest of whites.

A voice boomed from Nowhere-yet everywhere. - "**The decision is final Lucifer. The people of the hidden Leaf need to have the Kyubbi contained and no one is willing to give up their child, which is completely understandable. I can't have a whole village destroyed before its time so I'm sending Naruto to have Kyubbi sealed within him."**

White wings ruffled in annoyance"How is that any of our concern? I should of known that when you became the guardian of Naruto My Brother! That you would use him for the 'good of humanity'"

"**Need I remind you that you are the sole creator of the bijou?" **

"Forget it, I cant put up with your crap anymore! You know that It wasn't my fault that Madra Uchiha-from the _Hidden Leaf-_ planned on using the bijou (Kyubbi) for his own profit! They were meant as Guardians not weapons!"

And with those words Lucifer created a black portal that would lead to the Underworld he had one foot inside before the voice spoke once more.

"**I trust you do know the consequences for leaving?"**

"I DO." Lucifer stepped into the portal and he began to change; his once white wings became thinner and tattered the color of night, his hair darkened while his clothes changed he turned around to take one final look at what he was leavening behind before walking further in the dark abyss without a shred of regret.

"**It saddens me that it had to come to this my child." **Were the last words his heavenly father-God- told him.

…

-Hidden Leaf-

Minato was figuring out a way to seal the demon outside of sacrificing his daughter Kyoko, Sarutobi had decided much to the objection of Minato that he'd be the one to seal the nine-tails. It was his last wish as Hokage and even Minato the current Hokage couldn't go against the last wishes of the last Hokage.

"Yodaime Hokage! Yodaime Hokage!" Yelled an ecstatic and slightly panicked Chunnin.

"Yes?" The Yodaime stopped his train of thought to address the shinobi. He had a standard Chunnin outfit; and in his arm was a white blanket with blue edges it had a pair of golden wings carefully printed on it. Minato could barley see a small tuff of blonde hair peeking out of the blanket. "Why are you here?"

"Well you see myself and 2 other Chunnin were positioned in front of the gate when we had heard a loud cry we had went to investigate when we found this." He held out the bundle and to the Yodaime's surprise it was a baby boy. The child had fluffy blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes that would give his own a run for his money. "There was bear (Teddy bear) with him and had a small note attached." The Hokage took the note and quickly read its contents.

_ We have been informed that you are under attack and have decided to help_

_ you in the time of need. This child is more than cable of surviving the sealing._

_ His name is Naruto, and all we ask is that you treat him well. The only problem _

_ you will find with him involves his brother, Unfortunately his brother was rather upset_

_ with our decision and will most likely seek out Naruto when he is older. _

_ We bid you well _

A smile broke out on the Yodaime's face; they had finally found their solution! He was silently thanking Kami for their good fortune (Kami is still a god but God is the God of all gods) before giving out the orders for the sealing.

-12 years later The valley of the end-

"CHIDORI!"

"RASANGAEN!"

A flash of purple and red ran towards each other before they collided in a mass explosion of power. At first there was nothing but once the smoke cleared two figures were clearly seen. A teen with raven hair had his hand sticking out of a blonde boy. They were both bloodied and bruised up the blonde slightly more then the raven. They stood staring at each in silence the raven with shock and determination and the blonde with sadness evident in their eyes.

"Why?" was all the blonde said before losing all conciseness.

…

"Didn't expect to see you so soon _little brother_." Spoke a voice that sent chills down his spin. He slowly opened his eyes to find his self in a dark lit only by candles on either side of a huge chair. A massive figure sat on the throne covered in darkness with only the light to provide an outline of a silhouette.

'Where am I am? Where's Sasuke? Am I dead?' these questioned ran threw Naruto's mind as he remembered the last moments he spent with his best faired. He subconsciously placed his hand over the spot where Sasuke had struck him.

A loud dark chuckle brought Naruto back to reality; he then trained his eyes on the dark silhouetted figure. "Silly brother your in hell and to answer your question about the power obsessed Uchiha well he's right were you left him. I should really thank the brat he's the one who brought you after all._ Ototou_"

' He was in hell that means…' Naruto looked over at the figure with fear ' Why am I here? Is it because I failed Sakura?' The blonde began to shed tears at the thought about being tormented for all eternity. ' And why was the devil himself referring to him as little brother?'

…

Lucifer looked at his little brother in amusement; he was like an open book, his emotions clear on his face. First _confusion disbelief and despair,_ then _shock, _and now _fright. _Lucifer had to restrain himself from leaping at his younger sibling and enveloping him in a bear hug. He was after all King Of The Night, Emotionless, and the list went on.

He listened in on the thoughts that danced in Naruto's head before deciding that it was time to inform Naruto.

"Naruto," he waited a moment to for the blonde to look up. " The reason I refer to you as '_Little brother' _is because you are my brother and I am your older brother Lucifer I waited a long time for this moment and I will not let go to waste." Lucifer then stood up from his thrown giving Naruto a glimpse of his silver hair and red eyes before stepping closer to the shrinking blonde.

He loomed over Naruto for a moment before bending down, Naruto stared back at him with fear before suddenly being encased in a warm hug.

" I missed you little brother…"

(LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK)

**I guess ill make a few things clear before I continue, The Yodaime is alive and so is his wife Kushina they have a daughter Kyoko. Naruto is an orphan exactly like in the anime but ****nobody**** Knows of his origins or the identity of his parents his personality goals dislikes and actions are all similar to the way it is in the anime. Oh and about Kyoko she is a friendly person but her main goal is becoming like her mom I don't think ill mention her much. Oh and as for Naruto's brother he acts like Tamaki from Ouran only when it comes to Naruto anyone else he treats them like someone not worth his time. **


	2. Fallen Angels: Afflicted

**Afflicted**

"Scream, shout  
Scream, shout,  
We are the fallen angels

We are the in between, cast down as sons of war  
Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn  
We won't cause the pain, of living out their law  
Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed

We're bored to death in heaven  
And all alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

Follow the mourning star, a light when darkness fell  
The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,  
We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,  
A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell"

_-Fallen Angeles Black veil brides_

"_I missed you little brother…"_

Naruto was frozen in place his movement was being restricted by the tight one-sided hug from the person who claimed to be his brother. Naruto started to struggle once he noticed that this stranger was sniffing him SNIFING HIM!

"Mmmmnn you smell good Naru-Chan," the man let go of Naruto for a moment but only to observe him. He looked at the blonde up and down seemingly memorizing ever bump and curve of his body (Not in that way you Pervez!) before raising a single hand to Naruto's cheek to trace the whisker like marks. By now Naruto had stopped moving transfixed at the man's loving gaze, without a hint of hate or pity in his blood red eyes.

"You've grown quite a bit haven't you?" Naruto looked up at him in utter confusion what did he mean I've grown? " Ah yes! You still don't know do you? Well that'll have to change come." The strange man gently tugged on Naruto's wrist before walking them both into a room resembling a huge dining area.

Naruto gaped at the full course meal that was carefully placed on the table. They served all different types of food from Lobsters and steak to Escamole and Hakarl. But that wasn't what made Naruto's mouth water no it was the fact that there was bowls and bowls and bowls of every different type of ramen in the world all waiting to be devoured. "_Mmmnnn Ramen~~' _

Lucifer smiled at his brother's pleased look "Shall we eat and talk?" that was all Naruto needed to hear before quickly nodding and making a mad dash to the table taking a seat directly in front of the ramen section.

"Eager aren't we?" the devil joked motioning one of his henchman to serve Naruto before taking a seat beside Naruto. The young blonde blushed like mad while stuttering his order when one of his women henchmen wearing a skimpy mad outfit and a frilly apron asked what he wanted.

"Naruto-Kun, have you wondered where you came from or if you had any family?"

Naruto took a moment to stop shoveling ramen in his mouth to answer.

"Well I was told that I was an orphan of Konoha and that my parents died during the Kyubbi attack." Naruto gazed sadly at his noodles, "They never told me I had family."

"Well Naruto your in luck I know everything, let me tell you a story…"

* * *

_Lucifer stared at the ceiling of his bedroom 'Anytime know…' a baby's cry rang threw out the house as he heard frantic steps get closer to his room. The door to his room was thrown open and a panting nurse stood at the threshold griping the door and staring at the floor catching her breath. She finally looked up at where Lucifer was and gave him a small smile. _

"_He's here." _

_The teen shot out of his bed and ran down the hall towards the baby's cries, he was finally here. Things would finally get better._

_How wrong he was._

_When Lucifer finally reached the room to the nursery he was greeted by a horrendous sight. His baby brother was tossed onto the floor his head banging against the wall, before he could assist the fallen child he saw his father._

_His father was strangling his mother screaming at her, she was struggling to breathe her hands clawing at his face. _

"_WHO WAS HE? WHO WAS HE?" Lucifer finally got the courage to intervene, he ran towards the whining baby and placed him onto his carriage oblivious to the red blood tainting the white sheets. He then pulled his father away from his mother In a moment of strength flinging the man across the room. His mother gasped for breath tears staining her cheeks._

"_What happened?" this was a normal occurrence of abuse always inflicted by his father, 'But things had just started getting better' ever since his mother had found out she was pregnant again the abuse had stopped what happened?_

_Lucifer looked at his father who was spitting blood on the floor "Ask your whore of a mother!" Lu (I believe I am using Lucifer to much so I'm going to use Lu from time to time) looked at his mother questioningly she looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. "She cheated! Who was it Sarah? Joe? Hashiro? Kane? Your freaking yoga instructor! God dammit Sarah tell me!"_

"_I didn't cheat." She insisted._

"_Then tell me why the hell the kid has blonde hair and blue eyes!" he lunged at her intent on ending her life but was blocked by punch from Lucifer._

"_DON'T TOUCH HER." _

_A dark chuckle escaped his fathers' lips, and before he knew it a lamp was flung at him hitting him square in the forehead._

_That was the blow that ended his life._

* * *

Naruto was finishing his tenth bowl of ramen when he heard-found out his name- Lucifer pause. "What?"

Lu smiled "Are you done or do you want some more. I could get the cooks to make you more if you want." He asked referring to the empty bowls and trays of ramen scattered everywhere.

"Maybe just 1 or 2 more." Naruto replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Lucifer nodded while getting up and ringing a bell. A man entered the room his chief's hat had two cuts allowing his tiny horns to peek out.

"**yeeesss" **he asked giving a deep bow to Lucifer, "**How may I help you Master?"** Lucifer didn't even acknowledge him; simply demanding two ramen bowls in two minutes. The man just nodded and bowed exiting the room to prepare the meal.

Lu sat back down. "Now where were we? Ah yes…

* * *

_Lu felt like he was floating he didn't even feel a thing. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a strange white room. He was lying on top of a soft bed filled with white puffy pillows. He groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, " Where am I?" _

"**Heaven my child."**

_Before he could process the fact that one he was told that he was in heaven and two he didn't know he was talking to he asked another question "Why?" _

"**Well, you died my child and you haven't done anything worth condemning."**

"_Oh," That's when it struck him "Where's my mom?" He frantically asked he didn't want to leave his mom with that-with that MAN!_

"**Hush child," **Lu couldn't be sure but the voice sounded sad, **"Unfortunately her grief was to much for her to handle, after you and your brother's death she hung her self. She committed the ultimate sin and was sadly and fortunately sent into purgatory. Were she will be purged of sin."**

"_Oh… WAIT! What do you mean my brother died that cant be possible he was alive and crying when I came in. Surly a bump in the head cant kill a child!"_

_There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke _**"My Child, it was more then just a bump. He was flung across the room hitting his head against the wall causing internal bleeding in the brain. It didn't kill him instantly in fact he could of lived with a little bit of brain damage if he hadn't died of suffocation. The young baby positioned himself accidentally to the point where both his mouth and nose where covered by the blanket. Ending his short life."**

'_He died' Lucifer felt concern for his brother immediately "Where is he?" he voiced out loud._

"**Just right down the hall the door to your right, healers have taken a liken to the little one even giving him a name," **_The voice paused when Lu gave him a confused look _** "You were out for three days in that time my healers-Angels gifted in the art of healing- took care of little Naruto. He really is a sweet child, Anyways I'm sure you would want to see him I must inform you though once you are done doting on your brother please go to the head tower where you will be tested and given training. I must be on my way. The head healer will assist you on finding your way oh and this is your bedroom I placed it close to Naruto's nursery."**

_With that the voice left Lucifer to his own devices, Lu quickly got dressed-The closest was filled with clothes his size- and headed down the hall and to the door on his right. He gently opened the door to find three women with large white wings freckled with brown spots (Common Design for Healers) –He was a little taken aback by the wings- crowding a white crib. _

_One 'healer' finally looked up to find Lucifer standing near the entryway looking very confused on whether he should enter or not. "AH!" she exclaimed only to be shushed by her fellow companies "Oops sorry, your Naru-Chan brother right? Come take a look." Lucifer made his way towards the crib and his breath hitched._

_He was beautiful, he had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes with long lushes eyelashes the blankets that surrounded his body paled in comparison to his sun-kissed skin. He was a true angel. _

_Lu reached at his hand to lightly rub the baby's belly getting a barley audible giggle in response. Right then there Lucifer vowed to do any and everything to protect his brother no matter the consequences._

_After an hour of doting on his brother he was escorted to the man tower where he went through 'fazing' earning a pair of pure white strong wings, and having his hair match. He was then immediately trained in the ways of 'Arch Angels' basically angels that are gifted in the art of war._

_He constantly visited Naruto in his free time and soon he had the tittle of General. Not wanting his work to interfere with his time with Naruto he split the Jinju in 9ths and made them tailed beast to guard the shinobi world –Where he was assigned to- that's when it happened. He was quickly informed by one of his close friends that Madra Uchiha a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaf had taken control of Kurama (Kyubbi)_

_And was destroying the city of Konoha. It was crucial that village seal the beast before the village was destroyed but nobody would sacrifice their child. He was also told that if they didn't find someone to seal it soon they were going to send Naruto. Lucifer knew that God would even sacrifice his own son for others and ran toward the main tour. _

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO GIVE HIM TO THE HUMANS!" an angel screamed at the sky he wore all white, white suit, white gloves and even his hair was the color of the purest of whites.

A voice boomed from Nowhere-yet everywhere. - "**The decision is final Lucifer. The people of the hidden Leaf need to have the Kyubbi contained and no one is willing to give up their child, which is completely understandable. I can't have a whole village destroyed before its time so I'm sending Naruto to have Kyubbi sealed within him."**

White wings ruffled in annoyance "How is that any of our concern? I should of known that when you became the guardian of Naruto My Brother! That you would use him for the 'good of humanity'"

"**Need I remind you that you are the sole creator of the bijou?" **

"Forget it, I cant put up with your crap anymore! You know that It wasn't my fault that Madra Uchiha-from the _Hidden Leaf-_ planned on using the bijou (Kyubbi) for his own profit! They were meant as Guardians not weapons!"

And with those words Lucifer created a black portal that would lead to the Underworld he had one foot inside before the voice spoke once more.

"**I trust you do know the consequences for leaving?"**

"I DO." Lucifer stepped into the portal and he began to change; his once white wings became thinner and tattered the color of night, his hair darkened while his clothes changed he turned around to take one final look at what he was leavening behind before walking further in the dark abyss without a shred of regret.

"**It saddens me that it had to come to this my child." **Were the last words his heavenly father-God- told him.

…

_Lucifer had grown accustomed to life in the underworld and grew higher in ranks soon he had been able to over throw the last 'Devil' and taken his place as king. Ever so often checking on his brother._

* * *

"And here we are know." Naruto was overjoyed of hearing he had family and leaped at his brother.

"I always wanted an older brother." He sobbed into the crook of Lucifer's neck. Lu looked around the room making sure that nobody saw him- he had to keep up appearances- and tighten his hold around Naruto.

"You always had one."

5 minutes had passed and they were still straddling each other both afraid to let go. Soon they both reluctantly parted and headed to a different sitting room.

"So… I'm an angel?" Naruto asked.

"Well half, your demonic side that came from me laid dormant till you died. Here let me have a look." Motioning Naruto to stand up and face him.

Naruto silently raised an eyebrow in question " Let me look at your soul, I have the ability to peer through at anyone's soul. Lets take an angel example if I where to peer at their soul it would show a white ball with grey flakes- no one's that pure- vice versa with a demon expect with their case it would show colors raging from gray to black depending on how evil or tainted they are. A half- demon half angel would show half black half white sometimes one has more than the are a mixture of both"

Naruto nodded at the explanation and stood right in front of Lucifer. The older brothers eyes changed from red to black in a flash and a look of confusion overtook his face. "That's weird." He mumbled before switching his eyes back to normal.

"What's weird?" asked the blonde worry clear on his face.

"Your soul. While it's supposed to be half in half, yours looks like it split its self into two balls one pure white almost clear and the other a very dark black. I haven't seen this before so-

A loud thunderbolt and the room shaking cut off the devil.

" I KNOW ALREADY DAMMIT!" he screamed at the sealing "Listen Naru you have to go back don't worry I'll always be able to communicate with you now that you "Died" and so will he" Lucifer crudely pointed a finger at the ceiling, "And about your soul what I guess would happen is that you have full power of your Angelic and Demonic abilities and in every situation one will slightly over power the other and in till you could handle it your body will use it on audio pilot. When you wake up you'll be in excruciating pain so prepare yourself k? Your appearance will change, like say for example if you're demonic side overpowers the angelic side (only temporally) your wings will change color and shape vice versa this will happen constantly. Understood?"

"Ok. Love you Nii-chan." Naruto sobbed, as he held on tight to his long lost brother. Strong arms wormed there was around Naruto's waist.

"Love you to ototou, I'll see you soon." Lucifer gently placed a small kiss on top of Naruto's head as he slowly disappeared.

**-NARU_NARU-**

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

Sasuke held on tightly to his bleeding arm as he trudged slowly into the forest towards the direction of Orochimaru's hide out. 'Damn that Usuratonkachi.' Thought Sasuke as he felt another pang of pain come from his arm.

That's when he heard it. A loud blood-curdling scream come from the direction where he had left Naruto, he was tempted to go back and check on the dobe but thought against it and continued on his journey.

He was stopped in his tracks as a wave of power and bright flash of light blocked his view.

"TEME!" Sasuke immediately swiveled around to find Naruto in the air pure strong whit wings flapping in the back of him. "You must purged of sin,"

**-NARU_NARU-**

"DAMMIT!" Lucifer cursed at the sky "You win this time you old fart but I will train Naruto to be the Best! Demon ever! YOU'LL SEE!"

A deep chuckle was all Lucifer got in response.

Lu was fuming that he had lost his one-sided bet against God that Naruto's Demonic side would overpower his Angelic side first. But he was terribly wrong maybe next time…

**(WHAT DO YOU THINK?)**

**OK let me know if you have any questions or want to give me advice k? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

If you haven't already check out my first fan fiction A True Demon (Naruto)

Ja Ne~


	3. Fallen Angel:New arrivial

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN**

"I'm just one hell of a butler."

-Guess –hint hint-

"SASUKE! You must be purified water of your sins." Naruto swooped down and landed gracefully in front of the horrified Uchiha.

"N-Naruto! Is that you?" Sasuke was confused and angered. He had thought that he had left Naruto at the brink of death. What happened? And why did the dobe have wings! His wings seemed like a horrible representation of the blondes, some science experiment gone horribly wrong.

"Are you ready to be cleansed Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked again in his monotone voice.

Sasuke trembled this didn't seem to be the usual happy go lucky dobe that he had left behind what the hell happened. But he would not back down he was an Uchiha for Kami' sake and Uchiha's don't tremble. Sasuke now stood firm on the ground, his onyx eyes locked with Naruto's clear blue ones hand no longer clutching his arm.

"Dobe. Didn't think you'd get up so soon," he gave a short chuckle. "Honestly I didn't think you'd get up at all. Tsk, that just won't do. I hope your ready for round 2." Sasuke new it was risky to try the curse seal again but he couldn't loose to Naruto of all people. I mean if he couldn't beat dead last what chance does he have against his prodigy of a brother.

He activated the seal his form began to change showing signs of a light purple hew, hair growth and the beginning of wings. It was not until he cried out in pain did his figure return to normal. He crouched down heaving as he clutched his seal. It was so… painful.

"Your in pain." It was more of a statement then a question but Sasuke would not let himself be pitied so on shaky legs he stood up and got into battle stance ready to end this fight using only his taijutsu.

"H-Hope your ready ustrakonichi I am not going easy."

"Be at ease raven, I come not to fight just to purify." Naruto's hand shot up to make a cross making a bright gold light in the shape of a heavenly crucifix to appear shooting out of the figure his intersected arms made. He chanted words that Sasuke didn't understand "Golel or minpeni choshech, choshech minpeni or," (Rolling away light before darkness, darkness before light) "Adonai ori v'yishi mi-mi irah?" (God is my light and salvation, whom shall I fear?) "And thou shall be washed of all evil in any way or form by the power of my hand wielded by the power of God, YOU SHALL BE PURIFIED!"

A bright flash in the shape of a cross-blinded Sasuke, as he felt pain coursed through his body as fell on the ground. The pain was terrible more so then when he had the curse seal placed on him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as the pain came it went. Sasuke opened his eyes in time to see a dark cloud exit out of his body and into Naruto who gave only a slight groan in protest.

"Naruto," The blonde smiled at the raven before fainting on the ground. Sasuke rushed at the blonde forgetting about his pain and crouched down once again faced to face with the dobe.

The aura of purity and holiness was replaced with a familiar warm inviting aura. Sasuke found himself being slightly surprised but at the same time not so much about how much he cared for the blonde.

…

Naruto laid in the darkness no longer in the sewer that held the fox but a small meadow.

Bright trees and flowers sprouted everywhere as wild life danced freely from place to place either they went scared or didn't noticed an awed blonde.

Naruto look from place to place amazed at the beauty of everything he was going to approach a bunny not far from him when a voice called out him.

"_**Child,"**_

_Fur ball, NI-chan. No it couldn't be both of those voices where slightly harsher the fox's more so than his brother. This voice was kinder gentler and held way more power._

"_**No child, I am God. And have come to ask you to assist me."**_

_God? Why would you need me to assist you?_

"_**You hold a great power within you."**_

_But you are supposed all powerful and plus I wouldn't want to betray Aniki._

"_**Your brother would not feel betrayed in fact he knows of this request, I only ask you to help me when the time comes."  
**_

Naruto thought about before he nodded before he could say yes out loud the voice spoke again.

"_**I am glad, now you must awaken someone awaits you."**_

Though Naruto could not see it he just knew the voice was smiling so he smiled right back as he faded into consciousness.

…

"Dobe."

Naruto woke up to see Sasuke inches away from his face so he did what any normal teen would do blushed and looked away (THIS IS NOT A YAOI SCENE, HE IS JUST EMBARESSED)

Naruto took the time to look at his surroundings, noticing that they were in a small cave with a fire going on and that it was raining outside.

"What happened dobe? Why do have wings? What did you do to me? Why is the curse seal gone?" Sasuke had realized soon after he dragged the unconscious blonde into the cave that he no longer felt pain in his arm or neck and later found out his seal was gone.

"TEME! Slow down, I don't think you'll believe me." Naruto had thought about how would it sound if he told the Uchiha that his whole life was a lie and that he came from heaven and his brother was the devil. YUP! That would go so well.

Sasuke looked at the serious expression Naruto wore and was immediately worried He took looked Naruto straight in the eye and spoke loud and clear "Trust me."

Naruto grinned before spilling everything (He is that easy) And when he was done Sasuke had a bewildered look on his face (Not surprising) __ "That cant be true."

It couldn't be, Angeles, Gods, and Demons other than the biju what the hell? 

"**OF course its true."**

A demonic voice came from the shadows and was creepy enough for the two Genins to jump from fright.

The figure that belonged to the voice stepped out revealing a man dressed in tattered hooded cloak that hid his face but revealed glowing red eyes.

"Who are you!" Sasuke was immediately ignored when the figure turned his attention towards the blonde demon (As far as he knows)

The cloaked man walked up to Naruto and bowed "Naruto-Sama I have come in behalf of your brother, King of the Night as he is called to be of your aid. My name is Sebastian but you may call me what you wish."

Naruto was shocked to say the least as was Sasuke "S-Sebastion?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"W-What are you?"

Sebastian smirked under his cloak before pulling it off n one swift move revealing a clean black butlers outfit complete with white gloves (His smirk was now showable)

"Well I am just one hell of a butler."

**At the end of this story I decided I wanted Sebastian and someone else* ****Cough Cough******* **to be in it so yes it's a cross over.**

**I was a little bit in a writer block but I am now over it review review review **


End file.
